


Wittle Marshmallow

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Chenle is too cute for Jisung to handle, Chenle wearing skirt in chapter 6 & 7, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, I'll add more tags later on, Implied Sexual Content, Jisung has a crush on chenle, Jisung is a horny boy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Underage - Freeform, bottom Chenle, chenle is cute, ish, sexual touches, tickle fight turn sexual, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Jisung is going through puberty and entered the horny-af-teens phase.Being roommates with chenle, his crush and sexual awakening, is definitely not helping.Don't like don't click.





	1. Jisung Likes Chenle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's Renchan!
> 
> This is my tribute to roommates-chensung rip  
> They are in NCT, but their comeback eras are kinda mixed up and is not intended to be the same with irl.
> 
> Please do not download this fic thank you ❤️
> 
>  **Warnings:** sexual content involving two dreamies Chenle and Jisung ahead. Don't like don't read. Inconsistent lapslock. Kinda unbeta-ed

Chenle and jisung have been getting closer and much more intimate than they would have imagined back then.  
  
  
Jisung adored chenle so much.  
  
He is way too adorable, like a younger brother, like a baby boy.  
  
He’s grown so fond of the chinese boy, along the way realizing how much chenle has so much effect on him and how he could make him feel all mushy and butterflies going crazy inside.  
  
The moment he embraced his feelings, his face had grown so warm and he felt a familiar fuzziness inside, heart bursting with indescribable joy as he practically squeezed Chenle in a snug hug.

  
And chenle being himself, just laughed it out so loudly, ever so fond of skinship, he didn't dwell too much into the sudden hug attack.  
  
Whereas jisung, jisung had loved it, so much. He loves the feeling whenever he touches chenle, and chenle’s face would brighten up, eyes disappearing into a cute slanted line  
  
these days, jisung was no longer too shy to express that, on and off camera.  
  
He didn't hold back, touching chenle on stage and in vlives. Plus the fans love it.  
  
From pinching his cheeks, to rubbing chenle’s flat tummy, running his huge hand through chenle’s green hair, playfully smacking chenle’s butt, holding his tiny tiny hands, playing with his fingers and tickling his sides.  
  
Gosh.  
  
He finds it endearing how extremely ticklish chenle is, much more than himself. Chenle’s reactions to his tickles are far so amusing that he kept doing it when they're at the dorms.  
  
His jolts and struggles were so cute and entertaining at first, but with him tickling chenle on the bed, face flushed and sweater ridden up to reveal the smooth expanse of fair skin,  jisung could feel a hard tent building up in his boxer.  
  
He’s got chenle right where he wanted him to be, _trapped right under him._

 _“_ Jisung!” he wheezed, “stop oh my god!”

He continued tickling chenle right on his bare soft skin, and chenle’s whines and cries intensified.  
  
Almost instantly, dirty thoughts flashed through jisung’s mind and his dick got harder at the thought of fucking chenle. Chenle’s chest heaved up and down with heavy breaths, it was a mesmerising sight that had jisung blushing. He wondered if this is what he gets to see if he ever fucks Chenle.  
  
Jisung’s gaze focused on chenle’s exposed flat stomach. His skin is so baby smooth, jisung had to feel it. He did.  
  
Extending his arm, he spread his palm over the  soft surface.  
Chenle’s abdomen flinched and he screech-giggled, but jisung was far too absorbed in feeling chenle’s skin against his own rougher palm.  
  
This time he placed both his palms on chenle’s lithe waist. Perhaps his hands are too big, but chenle’s waist is so small that he could easily cover it almost entirely.  
  
He massaged the sides, entranced by the soft texture and his fair skin. It’s so damn attractive it sent tingles to his crotch.  
  
Chenle whined, like a spoiled baby this time. Jisung’s gaze flicked towards chenle who was pouting adorably.  
  
Jisung deliberately ignored him, sliding one palm up, pushing chenle’s sweater even further up to reveal erect nipples.  
  
They’re small, pink, and so fucking erotic.  
  
He had the sudden urge to dive in and suck em, but he held himself back.

Instead, he caressed them gently, a bit too sensually.

  
“Ah.. Jisung..” chenle whined while pushing jisung weakly.  
  
_Clueless as ever._  
  
Jisung had, involuntarily, gotten more turned on.

  
‘ _Ugh teen hormones._ ’

  
He sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Jisung stripped himself and plopped his naked ass next to chenle, tangling his limbs around the smaller boy, slotting his hard-on right on chenle’s clothed ass.  
  
Hard-on be damned, chenle knew he has a big cock anyways.  
  
He snaked his arms around chenle’s exposed waist, before chenle struggled a bit to turn around and made eye contact with jisung.  
  
They stayed like that for a while.  
  
Chenle attempted to take off jisung’s arms but jisung tightened his hold and pulled chenle closer.  
  
“Need to take off my clothes too,” chenle grumbled cutely.  
  
Jisung chuckled before getting up.  
  
“C’mere, I’ll help you,”  
  
The smaller pouted, extending his arms childishly.  
Cute.

Jisung’s smile reached his cheekbones.  
He’s fucking whipped for Zhong Chenle.  
  
He started with the sweater, watching how chenle’s hair effortlessly went back to place.  
  
he couldn't help but pinch chenle’s cheeks and got a cute smile in return. Jisung felt the tip of his ears heat up again as he unconsciously let out a shy smile.

Next was Chenle’s boy shorts that could pass off as underwear and jisung was pleasantly surprised that there’s nothing underneath.

He lowered his eyes to subtly admire Chenle’s dainty figure — small body, narrow shoulders, thin body hair, tiny cock  
  
He’s perfect. So beautiful, every part of him.

 

He’s becoming even more obsessed with their size difference. How Chenle seemed smaller now his own growth is rapid. The gap was getting bigger and bigger every year.

  
He threw himself on the bed again, wrapping his long arms around chenle.  
  
Chenle twice claimed on broadcast that jisung was way too lazy to climb up the bunk bed, but jisung knew better it was intentional, that he preferred to stay in chenle’s bed.  
  
He gets to cuddle a certain chinese cutie all night long. Plus chenle smells so nice. He smells like baby powder and Jisung just couldn't get enough sometimes.  
  
He buried his nose into chenle’s slender neck, planting a kiss or two ‘unintentionally’.  
Another on his ear and one behind his ear.  
  
It felt so nice. Being naked under the soft duvet, bare skin pressed against chenle’s, his biggest crush and sexual awakening.  
  
Over the years of being roommates with chenle, they've grown unusually too comfortable with each other.  
  
The other older NCT members didn’t know.  
  
Behind the locked door, the room is their comfort space, too comfy, they often get naked as soon as the door is shut and safely locked.  
  
It was gradual, when they first realized how comfy they are around each, they started from being shirtless for jisung and pantless for chenle, then to only boxers, and now they love being naked around each other in their shared room.

  
It felt good. Chenle had said it felt freeing. For jisung, personally, he enjoyed seeing nude chenle. He felt so lucky he gets to see chenle’s cute ass every single day and cuddle him and touch his bare skin.  
  
Fuck, he gets hard all the time in front of chenle, but the smaller boy never said anything so he never even bothered to hide it anymore, even pressing up his hard leaking cock against chenle whenever they cuddle.  
Chenle would innocently lean back on him comfortably, loving their shared body warmth. It was cute.

 

* * *

  
_They did everything naked in the room_.

 

 

> They practiced choreographies in front of their huge closet mirror, and jisung would correct him, intimately.
> 
>  

Pressing his bare chest onto chenle’s back as he fixed chenle’s posture step by step.

“No, not like that chenle, you do it like this,” he laced his fingers with chenle’s from the back, (it was unnecessary, he just felt like it), and then spread chenle’s thighs apart with his knees, slotting his hard-on in between.

From there he guided Chenle’s movements and angles to detailed accuracy, all the while ‘accidentally’ touching chenle’s private parts as he swept his hand around chenle’s inner thighs. Nothing that chenle wasn’t already used to.

He would guide him, paying attention to chenle’s lithe body and the adorable expressions chenle would make, sometimes faking his annoyance at the smaller’s deliberate mistakes which ended up earning cute giggles from his crush.

The next day though, Chenle would often get complimented for nailing the dance.

 

 

> Chenle even played with jisung’s cock sometimes. Literally.
> 
>  

One time, they played phone games next to each other, all naked on chenle’s bed, and when chenle lost, he pouted and waited for jisung to lose too.

Bored, he crossed his legs and stared at jisung’s soft cock. He got handsy, gripping the dick too big to fit his tiny hand and bounced it within his palms nonchalantly while resting his chin on his other hand.

He found it amusing, eyes sparkling with innocent enthusiasm, with how soft it was at first, how it gradually became bigger and heavier.  
  
Jisung silently cried inside, chenle’s innocence will be the death of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted after 100 kudos <3
> 
>    
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


	2. Jiji and Lele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung wakes up with a boner, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for 131 kudos <3
> 
> Just to clear things up, this wasn't supposed to be like a continuous series, but rather more like snippets of chensung's life as roommates.
> 
> so different chapters doesn't necessarily mean it's in order.
> 
> ..okay tbh i just need an excuse to write random chensung scene okay bye enjoy
> 
> kinda unbeta-ed, inconsistent lapslock

Jisung was blaming his raging teen hormones for his cock was hard again.   
  
For the past year, he had been horny every single day, he jerked off a lot. If not for the schedules, he would’ve stayed in bed and played with his cock all day long, even in front of chenle.  
  
He’s amazed by how much his balls could produce so much thick cum regardless of how many times he ejaculated. He constantly gets hard, he could even come 10 times a row and his cum would still be thick as fuck. So white from so much sperm.

  
Like he’s meant to breed, and then chenle’s erotic face crossed his mind.  
  
He wants to fuck chenle really really bad. He wants to overflow his tight hole with cum.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jisung’s heart felt full. It was another night of spooning chenle.

He pressed his lips against chenle’s collarbone, hard cock pressed against chenle’s thigh. His hands roamed around til it reached chenle’s round ass, scooting closer before patting chenle’s buttcheek to lull the smaller to sleep.  
  
When he was sure chenle was asleep, he jerked off right there and then, staring at chenle’s body. Who needs porn when you’ve got the cutest chenle in front of you.  
  
He was knocked out after cumming hard, having a wet dream about eating out a certain chinese cutie’s ass.  


The next day he woke up with a morning wood and groaned at the feeling of soaked sheet around his crotch. He lifted the duvet to peek at the pooling white thick cum slowly soaking into the sheet and some even got on chenle’s ass. 

It was such a turn-on.  
  
He lifted chenle’s leg a bit so he could trap his hard cock in between chenle’s soft soft thighs  
  
Chenle was mewling in his sleep like a kitten, making jisung’s heart and cock throb.  
  
He pressed kisses onto chenle’s hair and neck, inhaling his scent while humping chenle.  
Chenle stirred, cutely whimpering as he woke up, “mmhh, jisung?”  
  
“Good morning,” jisung whispered, still pressing kisses.  
  
Chenle was still feeling hazy from sleep as he rubbed his eyes, only then he realized the heavy rod in between his thighs pressing closely to his balls and cock  
  
“Help me out okay chenle?” jisung softly asked into chenle’s ears, sending shivers to his spine, “press your thighs together, for me?”  
  
Still a bit out of it, chenle almost too obediently complied with jisung’s odd request. His thighs were so soft and tender.

Being an idol with so little time to himself, jisung found being squeezed between chenle’s thighs felt so good he almost came instantly.

“Mmm,” grabbing chenle’s hip he thrusted faster.  
  
“Ah.. feels so good,” jisung hissed.  
Something about what they’re doing was so naughty and arousing, honestly chenle felt a bit lost, but at the same time he was feeling so good he didn’t want to stop.

“T-then mine too,” he pouted. He turned around to face jisung.

The sight had jisung mentally cooing. He didn't even notice chenle was hard, he’s so small, like a 10 year old’s size.  
Though he could definitely feel the hardness when he held it with his fingers.  
  
Jisung pressed his huge cock against chenle’s tiny one, loving the size contrast, he felt his cock twitch at the display.  
  
He rubbed their cocks together, slowly at first. He was kind of mesmerized how their cocks looked so good pressed together. He watched as clear pre-cum oozed out, trickling down to connect with chenle’s.

The smaller’s cock didn't even touch half of jisung’s size but jisung felt so good just from rubbing his cock onto chenle’s soft tummy.

“.. shit,” the taller hissed as he humped chenle faster.  
  
He came so fast, shooting thick white cum all over their two bodies but chenle was still hard and grinding on him while whimpering softly.  
  
Jisung mentally groaned seeing his own cock refusing to get softer.  
  
Chenle yelped when jisung grabbed his hips so his light body could sit on top of jisung’s hard cock.  
  
“Do it here chenle,” he instructed.  
  
While laying down, jisung moved his hip sensually against the the petite boy.

Almost instinctively, chenle ground his crotch in the same slow rhythm, little soft gasps escaping his lips with every rub.

He looked so sinfully beautiful, sitting on top of jisung with his knees folded, chest sticking out to display hard pink nubs. Jisung wanted to suck them and make chenle moan all loud and pretty for him.

Chenle’s balls felt so soft against jisung’s cock. He absolutely loved the way the smaller’s torso stretched as he moved his hip desperately for friction. He reached out his arms to caress the soft skin.  
  
“Mmmm close..” chenle’s whimpers were so soft, jisung melted a little bit on the inside.  
  
The taller stroked chenle’s plush thighs to encourage him.

Jisung was having the time of his life, feeling his own cock rubbing chenle’s private parts, and everytime jisung’s cock rubbed chenle’s hole, the petite boy’s tummy involuntarily trembled from sensitivity.

Their hips moved more sensually, more desperate as they went faster and faster causing chenle to arch his back as the cocklet spurted translucent cum several times before he collapsed. At the same time, jisung came hard, warm cum continuously shooting all over his abdomen and the bed sheet.  
  
Jisung fell asleep not long after feeling a light and soft body laying on top of him with the thick sticky mess in between them, patting chenle’s butt softly lulling the smaller back to sleep with him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, next chapter after 300 kudos maybe?  
> spoiler: hyung kink  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


	3. Jisung wants to touch Chenle all day everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickling has always been a chensung thing. But lately jisung particularly likes to attack the smaller’s chest area. Now Chenle's nipples are sensitive af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's renchan!
> 
> I woke up to 300+ kudos and that's amajinggg! Thank u so much for 317 kudos and all of the support <3
> 
> Spoiler:  
> I thought this chapter contained lots of hyung kink but turned out there's like a speck of dust of it in, soooooo im sorry for that to ppl who was looking forward to the hyung kink bit.
> 
> warnings: kinda unbeta-ed. read how this will turn soft at the end.

 

Lately jisung had developed a deeper liking into tickling chenle’s chest. He especially loves the way the other boy’s body would jolt in surprise.

  
It had been to the point of chenle’s nipples being so sensitive now, they get erect easily even because of the friction from his shirt, and whenever someone accidentally touched his nipples, jisung noticed how chenle would let out the cutest whimpers and blushed afterward. Even the slightest rub could send tingles to chenle’s baby genitals.

So Jisung had figured that chenle’s two erotic nipples became his sensitive spot and had been targeting them more than usual. He would often start tickling his waist. But sooner or later he’d attack chenle’s nips til chenle became a writhing moaning mess. Jisung would often get hard just from looking at Chenle.

Sometimes, chenle would try to get revenge on jisung, jabbing him by the waist, but that would basically be digging his own grave, the tickle fight would end up with chenle laying on the ground, screech giggling begging for mercy, chest and waist exposed and twitching from jisung’s tickle attacks.

There was a time after dreamies practice, Jisung felt mischievous seeing that only him and his crush were left in the room. Chenle was doing an arm stretch sticking out his chest, and jisung just swiftly pressed his fingers on the smaller’s chest causing him to jump and yelp in surprise.

This time he’s not letting chenle escape, trapping chenle’s body from behind, jisung pressed his crotch against chenle’s ass.

Chenle’s waist twitched like crazy when jisung rubbed his palms all over chenle’s clothed chest. He could feel two nipples sticking out and that turned him on so much.

“Jisung oh my gad stop,” chenle wheezed and struggled to get back at jisung but jisung had apparently more strength and control over chenle.

But when he trapped the hard nubs between his finger, rubbing and flicking them through his clothes, chenle’s laugh seemed to get stuck and a moan escaped his throat.

“Hnn.. no..” the more jisung rubbed it, the more whines and whimpers he could hear from chenle. Jisung’s cock grew harder in his practice pants and he instinctively rubbed his boner on the curve of chenle’s ass.

The way chenle moaned and breathed harder made him want to never stop touching chenle.

In front of the practice mirror, jisung held chenle firmly as his hands roamed around chenle’s torso. He watched every single jolt and the erotically cute face chenle made as he moaned under his touches. Jisung’s hand started to roam further south, rubbing chenle’s trembling thighs, stroking it lovingly before going to his crotch.

Chenle let out particularly loud whine when jisung squeezed his front crotch. Chenle’s balls and small cock felt extremely sensitive, his eyes glistening with tears as he whined continuously.

Jisung’s large rough palms started to sneak their ways under chenle’s plain white shirt, running his hand against chenle’s baby smooth skin all the way to his chest. Jisung played with the nipples some more, rubbing the tips of his fingers in circles to tease them.

“Noo.. too much..” he whimpered, “..hng too sensitive.”

Chenle’s hips trembled uncontrollably as his legs gave out.

Jisung slowly let go of chenle. From above, he watched as chenle weakly sat on the ground with his knees folded and thighs clenched.

Jisung licked his drying lips as chenle’s flushed face looked embarrassed, small hands shyly covering his crotch, hips quivering in small jolts.

“Chenle,” he called, holding chenle’s head against his hard cock, “what’s wrong?” His voice sounded like he’s really worried.

Chenle turned his head and faced up to look at jisung, chenle’s teary eyes and blushing cheeks made jisung want to give him the whole world.

Jisung held back a groan as Chenle pressed his rosy cheeks against jisung’s obvious bulge.

“Jisung I.. I came,” chenle heavily breathed as he pressed his thighs together.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jisung seemed rushing as he carried chenle bridal style to their room before locking the door and throwing chenle to the bed.

The taller helped lower down chenle’s pants along with his tight briefs.

There was a continuous string of cum in between chenle’s cocklet and underwear as jisung pulled it down.

Jisung gave chenle’s creamed cock a brief suck before stripping chenle’s clothes completely.

The corner of jisung’s lips raised mischievously as the exposed milky waist tempted jisung to touch it again. 

 

“Ahh!” Chenle screamed as jisung started tickling the tiny waist.

They began a tickle fight while naked, trying to gain dominance til they jisung finally trapped chenle on top of the bed.

Chenle’s body waist twitched like crazy as jisung attacked all of his sensitive spots. The smaller couldn't stop screaming while laughing continuously but his small cock couldn't help but get hard.

“S-stop.. jisung,” chenle was laughing so hard with tears in his eyes.

“Hmmm.. maybe if you call me hyung..” he smirked.

Jisung continued running the tips of his fingers along the  smooth torso, enjoying chenle’s moans.

Chenle glared at him cutely, “no!” He swiftly sticking out his tongue.

Brushing off the smaller’s childishness, jisung’s eyes focused on chenle’s hard nips. They really stood out being so cutely pink, a nice match with chenle’s milky skin.

He’s always had the urge to touch them whenever he sees them erect. Jisung didn't waste his chance to touch chenle’s nipples, slowly tracing the shape and occasionally flicking the hardness.

The laughters died down and was replaced by sweet soft whimpers.

Chenle pouted, he tried to break free from jisung by tickling him back. For a moment of weak defense, chenle managed to escape from jisung’s grip as he crawled away.

“Not so fast,” he gripped chenle’s hip pulling his ass to his crotch chenle yelped.

Jisung rubbed his length up and down chenle’s ass. Pulling chenle’s upper body up, jisung stuck his chest on chenle’s back.

“Cmon chenle, call me hyung,” he teased into chenle’s ears while grinding his boner subtly against the soft ass.

The smaller moaned when jisung cock rubbed his hole

“Hnnn.. no..”

“You sure?” Fingers already creeping to tickle chenle’s nips.

Chenle took in a deep breath as he looked shyly behind his shoulder before locking eyes with jisung.

Jisung looked at him fondly while swiping chenle’s bangs gently, “hn?”

Chenle pouted “ji—..”

 

“Jisung oppa,” Chenle mockingly said before his eyes disappeared into a smile as he laughed out loud.

But what the actual fuck. Jisung swore he almost had a heart attack. That made him feel.. things. Chenle’s laughter snapped him out of his trance.

“That’s not too bad as well,” he chuckled.

“Wha—” chenle was cut off with a kiss.

 

“Now I want to hear you call me hyung too,” he flipped chenle’s body to trap the smaller underneath.

“Call me hyung,” he stared with a dangerous gaze, akin to ones he do on stages all the while caressing his thumbs on the hard nubs.

“No!” Chenle’s brattiness was rather cute.

“I’ll wait.” He licked one nipple sucking on it, he made sure to play with it a lot, swirling his tongue and flicking it til the dainty boy became a moaning mess.

Since chenle wasn’t giving up, he went for the other nip doing the same thing, but harder.

“Ah!” chenle’s eyes started to become teary as his waist trembled.

 

He loved it, he loved it a bit too much, seeing how chenle became a mess right under him.

“Ji-hn… jisung hyung,” he slowly but finally moaned out.

Jisung pulled away, eyes heavy with lust “one more time.”

Chenle blushed, “Jisung hyung,” he meekly whispered while looking down on his clenched thighs.

Jisung felt so happy his cheeks might break from smiling too much.

Whether it’s hyung or oppa, he likes it. But perhaps he loves it because it’s chenle who was saying it.

Oh god, he’s in love with chenle.

He pressed a chaste kiss on chenle’s rosy cheek.

“I love it.”

Chenle stared at him with round innocent eyes, Jisung couldn’t help but to press a soft kiss on the inviting moist pink lips.

“I love you,” his cheeks and ears felt warm.

 

Fuck. He finally said it.

 

Chenle gave him the cutest smile ever and it was all worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter at 450 kudos. See you then!
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


	4. shower innuendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle is cute. jisung finds that hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IT’S RENCHAN
> 
> thank u so much for 473 kudos!!!
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: SUPER UNBETA-ED BC LAST MIN EDITING LMAO. inconsistent lapslock and grammar
> 
> Will edit again next time when im free ha

Lately right after a hectic schedule, chenle and jisung often share the shower together.

 

“Saves time and water” jisung had said. But their showering sessions always end up to be more intimate, more sensual.

 

Jisung had always had a hard time keeping his hands to himself just from seeing how beautiful chenle is.

 

In the middle of showering, Jisung always asks chenle to wash his big cock for him, and chenle would, almost innocently wash it diligently, using both of his cute tiny hands to soap the surface up and down just like how jisung had taught him.

 

Jisung would watch how cute chenle can get, at the same time enjoying the feeling of chenle’s hands softly handling his hardening cock. Jisung would tease chenle, he’d tell chenle how the underside of his cock is still dirty so he should rub that part harder, or how his balls needs more soap so chenle could touch his balls longer. It would be so much fun teasing the smaller. His boyfriend is far too adorable for him to handle.

 

In return, Jisung would wash chenle’s tiny tiny cock, using only one hand to stroke it. He would lay the cocklet on top of his palm just to admire how small it is in his large palm and bouncing it like it’s a toy, chenle would feel embarrassed as he clenched his thighs together telling jisung to stop with a flushed face.

 

Cute. Too fucking cute.

 

Then jisung would stroke the tiny thing with his fingers, making sure to caress harder around chenle’s sensitive spots, sensually circling his thumb on the slit til chenle moans.

 

With chenle’s plush ass pressed against his hard cock, jisung makes sure to face their bodies to the mirror so he can see the cute expressions chenle would make as he strokes the milky inner thighs while his other hand strokes chenle’s balls and perineum all the way to in between the smooth buttcheeks.

 

He loves the way chenles waist quiver with every rub, and how his cute small hole would twitch whenever his hand rubs the area.

 

On one particular day, Jisung was feeling bolder and hornier than usual. He had been itching to touch chenle’s ass all day during recording, but he could only resort to their normal bros buttslaps which were never enough for jisung. He had been feeling a lot more fidgety, aside from the initial reactions to the other nct members jokes, his mind was already wandering onto chenle’s tight ass. Oh the things he could do to them. He couldn't wait to go back to the dorm and touch his boyfriend’s sensitive body to his heart’s content.

 

So the moment they stepped into their shared room, he instantly pulled chenle’s face into a kiss whilst locking the door, rubbing his throbbing bulge against chenle’s soft body.

 

He eagerly groped chenle’s clothed ass, hard, pouring his sexual frustration into his palms and into the kiss til pretty moans slipped out in between the soft gasps.

 

The next thing chenle knew he was stripped bare naked and his boyfriend was kissing him hungrily under the shower. Jisung’s perverted hand was palming chenle’s itchy hole and rubbed it vigorously til chenle became a whiny mess.

 

“Hnh... no..”

 

Jisung knew how sensitive his cute boyfriend could get, so he continued to do it hard until the small cock spurted cum.

 

“sungie.. hngh..” chenle looked and sounded so pretty when he came that jisung couldn’t hold back pressing a kiss on chenle’s parted lips.

 

“Ah it got dirty again,” jisung faked his worried tone as he clenched the tiny cock in his palm and rubbed it fast.

 

“Hnn no..” chenle was still sensitive he felt like crying at how the rough treatment felt so good, “sungie.. too much..”

 

Jisung continued to rub it, slower this time but he would tease his cute boyfriend by alternating the speed, stopping when chenle was about to come.

 

Seeing chenle’s adorably glistening eyes and cute face, he gave chenle’s flushed cheek a kiss, “there, all clean.”

 

Chenle ended up crying from sensitivity so jisung turned the smaller around to face him and gave his small boyfriend a hug.

 

“Let's finish showering hn?”.

 

Chenle hiccuped as he buried his face into jisung’s chest and nodded.

 

But Jisung never had the intention to stop touching his boyfriend.

 

Under the shower, jisung pulled chenle into a deep kiss, cupping the smaller’s face before his hands started to roam around the lithe body again. His palms slowly traced the subtle curves around chenle’s body, loving how small chenle felt within his hands.

 

For a moment, jisung rested his hands on chenle’s small waist before going lower to grope his boyfriend’s round ass.

 

Jisung paid a lot of attention on chenle’s ass,  slipping his hand onto the smooth asscrack and rubbed it up and down paying extra attention on the twitching hole.

 

Chenle moaned into the kiss, ass automatically moving along jisung’s hand rhytm. He gasped feeling one of jisung’s finger circling his rim, teasingly inserting the tip in and out of the tight hole.

 

“Hnnnh!” Chenle’s whimpers sounded lovely as Jisung sucked on chenle’s tongue, one finger shoved in chenle’s pink hole all the way up to his knuckle.

 

The petite baby boy was leaking more than ever as jisung fingered his hole, the feeling is so different and new and so, so good, he couldn't stop clenching and unclenching around jisung’s long finger.

 

They were grinding against each other desperate for the other’s touch. Jisung rubbed his hard cock desperately against chenle’s soft smooth tummy like an animal.

 

Fuck. Jisung felt like he’s losing control over his own body whenever he’s with chenle.

 

Pulling away, jisung breathed heavily as he stared at chenle’s innocent face with eyes full of lust. He couldn't resist giving chenle’s swollen pink lips one last smooch.

 

“Let’s go to bed.”

  


* * *

 

 

When jisung said “ _let’s go to bed_ ,” it definitely meant more makeouts. On the bed.

 

As soon as they dried themselves properly, they instantly hopped onto the bed, chenle sitting on top of jisung’s bare length, eagerly grinding his ass while jisung kissed the fuck out of his pretty lips.

 

Perhaps it’s puberty, but these days jisung and chenle always get horny easily, they often rub one off before and after they sleep.

 

Most of the time, it involves a lot of dry humping and hot makeouts.

 

They both love it, how it always felt amazing, how their bodies crave for the other’s touch, they find pleasure in the neediness of the slightest rub.

 

Sometimes jisung teaches chenle _things_. Just like how he sees it in his wet dreams, jisung would bounce chenle on top of his lap, and the visual was hotter than any of the wet dreams he’s had.

 

Chenle looked like he was riding jisung’s cock, combined with chenle’s unending delicious moans and cute squeals with every bounce. Chenle looked like a slut.

 

His cute slut.

 

Jisung never left chenle’s cute pink nipples out, always  made sure to tease and caress them softly before giving them the harsh suck they deserve.

 

They’d come on each other’s bodies, jisung’s cock shooting white thick cum whilst sandwiched in between chenle’s soft buns before cuddling to sleep.

 

Chenle would always wake up to jisung’s morning wood leaking in between his thighs.

 

He’d call chenle in his sleep calling him _baby_ and _princess_ while thrusting his hip, the length accidentally rubbing chenle’s small cock.

 

Chenle’s moans would wake jisung up, chenle humping back, getting off while jisung thighfucked him til they both cum, soiling the sheet.

 

If jisung is still hard they’d go for another round till he’s satisfied.

  
By the end, chenle’s bedsheet is always soaked with jisung’s cum.

  
  
  
  
Jisung was glad the housekeeper auntie was paid extra to shut her mouth.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update at 580 kudos BC I NEED TIME TO THINK HAHAHAH 
> 
> LEAVE NICE COMMENTS PLS ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


	5. JISUNG BOI IS WHIPPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle kept losing at this one phone game.  
> Jisung is just a smitten and whipped boy for chenle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IT’S RENCHAN 
> 
> i didnt expect the kudos to go up so fast, so THANK U SO MUCH FOR 591 KUDOS 😭
> 
> tbh i didnt know what to write for this chap bc im transferring my original idea of ch. 5 for another pairing (hint: starts with m, ends with k)
> 
> SO THIS WAS LAST MIN AF, IM SO SLEEPY RN AND I WROTE THIS IN 4 HRS SO YEA I CANT EVEN TELL IF IT’S GOOD OR NAH BUT I KNOW IT’S A MESS HAHAHAH
> 
> NOTE: read this chapter slowly, best case scenario it’d be better than worse, worst case is idk 
> 
> Warnings: A FUCKING MESS. UNBETAED BC I NEED SLEEP
> 
> GOODNIGHT ❤️

“ **So cute** ,” unknowingly, jisung’s smile reached his cheekbones. Just staring at chenle made his heart feel ticklish.

 

It was a rest day in the weekend, NCT members were left to do whatever they want to on their off day. While the other hyungs were out, jisung and chenle decided to stay in their shared room instead, clothes off, bodies exposed to one another. They just felt a bit too lazy to even get dressed and go out after their usual morning makeouts and jerkoffs.

 

So there they were, in the small space of chenle’s bed as jisung laid on his sides, resting his head on his propped up arm, all the while staring and smiling like a fool at his cute boyfriend.

 

On the other side of the bed, chenle was laying on his stomach. He couldn't stop whining at the game he’s losing at, screeching every time the monster attacked him severely.

 

Jisung chuckled seeing chenle kicking his lower legs rapidly against the mattress. It was adorable.

 

There was so much love in jisung’s gaze as he sighed, eyes lowering to stare at chenle’s body lines, his soft curves and the baby soft skin he always crave to touch.

 

Jisung’s hand lazily stroked his own soft cock, loving the slight tingles in his crotch. He let the tip of his cold fingers lightly caress his own hardening cock while taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.

 

The way chenle laid on his stomach looked so inviting. His small ass looked rounder in a way it called jisung to come and give it a good possessive grope.

 

So jisung did.

 

He used the same hand that stroked his own cock to reach out to the peachy ass. The way his large palm could almost cover the cute butt entirely always seemed to turn him on, at how small chenle’s build is. It’s endearing and hot at the same time.

 

He’s always had a thing for chenle’s ass. His petite boyfriend may have a small ass, but the plushness is so satisfying he wanted to do it again and again.

 

Jisung slowly groped the roundness, feeling the fullness within his large palm. He’d let go, softly caressing the baby-smooth skin that contrasts his rougher palm.

 

And then he went for another grope, way harder this time that it lifted chenle’s entire hip up.

 

“Ah!” chenle’s surprised yelp was so soft, almost whispery. It sounded so nice, jisung just had to do it again.

 

The smaller whipped his head to give jisung a warning glare, swiftly removing the large hand from his butt for distracting him too much. He didn’t know jisung found his small glare adorable as fuck, not scaring him one bit and even made one’s heart grow fonder.

 

He gave chenle a cheeky smile, placing his palm on his ass again as soon as his boyfriend turned his head to focus back on the game.

 

From the side, jisung smiled, heart feeling full from groping the smaller’s ass with one hand. He caressed and squeezed it, alternating between the two cheeks and changing the intensity of his grip. Sometimes he’d shake one bun within his grip before letting go abruptly and watch it bounce.

 

He could feel his cock grow harder just from playing chenle’s ass. He felt horny enough to get off his sides and get on his knees to play with the round buns with both hands.

 

He kneaded them, spreading them apart just to see the small pink hole flutter around nothing.

 

“So pretty chenle..” he whispered before giving the hole a soft kiss, brushing his lips along the rim.

 

“Hnh!” It felt ticklish that chenle clenched his ass reflexively.

 

“God, you’re so perfect..”

 

Jisung continued to leave kisses all over the flawless skin while squeezing the ass from the sides.

 

“So fucking perfect,” he held the tiny waist firmly that made chenle’s hip flinch out of ticklishness. Jisung traced his soft lips along the pretty dip on chenle’s backbone, leaving sweet praises, calling chenle his pretty princess.

 

At this point, jisung was hovering chenle’s petite body from above, while grinding his hard cock in between his cute boyfriend’s soft ass.

 

Chenle’s cock started leaking just from feeling jisung’s cock rubbing his hole. It’s almost automatic, how chenle’s body so readily responded to jisung’s touches. It’s so sensitive now, just the way jisung liked it.

 

“I love you so much,” he whispered into chenle’s reddening ear, littering kisses all the way to chenle’s nape.

 

He could hear the petite boy’s breathing getting heavier while mewling softly everytime jisung kissed his sensitive spots.

 

And then jisung could hear a familiar tone he had heard a dozen times over the past hour.

 

“Nooo...” chenle whined like a spoiled child as he threw his phone to the side, “this game is a scam!” He pouted cutely.

 

“You’re such a baby,” jisung chuckled

 

“Hmmf!” the smaller puffed.

 

“My baby..”

 

The smaller might have melted a bit. He loves it when jisung calls him that. And princess too.

 

“I wanna cuddle,” chenle’s voice soft, almost shy that jisung died a little on the inside. Chenle’s cute charm will never not work on him

 

Jisung got off chenle’s back, sitting with his back against the headboard whilst lifting chenle’s light body to come and cuddle on him. Chenle reflexively rested his head against jisung’s chest, placing his dainty legs on top of jisung’s longer ones.

 

Jisung hugged chenles body impossibly closer as he kisses the top if chenles head.

 

“I'll help you defeat that monster next time,” he chuckled.

 

“Only if you could,” chenle teased back, quickly sticking his tongue out before smiling innocently.

 

“Heh don't look down at me,” jisung whispered into chenle’s soft pink lips, giving it a chaste peck.

 

Slowly, their eyes closed as jisung kissed deeper. He loved it when the smaller moaned into his mouth as he sucked his tongue. The kiss was slow and sensual, so different from their usual hungry and desperate ones.

 

Chenle felt weak. Maybe it's the lack of oxygen, or perhaps it's the way jisung’s tongue massaged his tongue. His tummy felt ticklish that it sent jolts to his baby cock.

 

“Hnnh..” they pulled away a string of saliva connecting their lips jisung’s gaze looked clouded with lust yet full of love.

 

“Lele,” gently, he brushed away some hair on chenle’s forehead to the side, lips still close to the smaller’s pink ones.

 

He gazed straight into chenle’s eyes, stroking the soft cheeks with his palm ever so gently.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

The blush on chenle’s cheeks looked lovely. The petite boy looked down shyly, watching as jisung slowly intertwined one of their hands while the other caressed chenle’s ass.

 

“Mm..” chenle’s pretty lashes fluttered, “me too,” he mumbled shyly.

 

“Really?” Jisung’s eyes smiled, pink blush dusting his own cheeks as his fingers slowly touched chenle’s twitching hole.

 

Chenle’s ears burnt in embarrassment and that was enough assurance for jisung. He couldn't stop smiling till his cheeks could feel it.

 

His boyfriend is far too adorable for him to handle. His heart was bursting and his feeling was overflowing as he leaned forward to steal another kiss.

 

Chenle rested his head on jisung’s shoulder after he pulled away.

 

The taller sighed in content, playing with chenle’s cute small fingers.

 

Chenle’s giggles sounded so sweet as jisung tendedly kissed his fingers, one by one, all the while locking eyes with chenle.

 

Once he’s done, he held chenle’s hand bringing it lower.

 

He sighed at the feeling of the tiny hands on his hard cock. “Do you want to play with my cock instead?”

 

Chenle nodded cutely, “how do I play?”

 

Jisung guided chenle’s hand to rub his cock up and down and slowly letting go as chenle went along.

 

“You win if white stuffs come out, okay?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER AFTER 850 KUDOS BC I NEED A LONG TIME TO THINK (AGAIN) 😂
> 
> but fr tho thank you for all of the kudos and supportive comments ❤️ 
> 
> Which wittle marsh team are you?
> 
> A. TEAM ‘LET CHENSUNG FUCK  
> B. TEAM TEASING ONLY, NO REAL FUCKING, 
> 
>  I want to know for uh.. science  
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


	6. sugar daddy jisung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Jisung’s birthday soon, but all Jisung wanted to do was pamper his cute boyfriend chenle. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sugar daddy much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it’s renchan! ❤️
> 
> Thank you for 868 kudos! And yay to top 10 in the chensung tag 🎉
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> warning: unbeta-ed

“What’s that?” Chenle stuck out his head from the game hearing jisung dropping the heavy box.

 

“I bought gifts,” he smiled, “for you.”

 

“Really?” Chenle’s eyes widened, half skeptical, half surprised if it was true.

 

Jisung shyly smiled before he looked away. That was enough confirmation for chenle. His heart started to bubble with childlike excitement for gifts.

“Sungie you’re the best!” Chenle screeched as he jumped on jisung, hooking his legs around jisung’s back. The taller could easily catch chenle’s petite figure, burying his face into chenle’s slender neck.  

 

Chenle is so adorable. Jisung’s smile reached his cheeks as he pressed small kisses on the base of chenle’s neck.

 

They sat on the floor. Jisung carried chenle and placed the small boy in his lap wrapping his arms around the small waist.

 

The box was excitedly unwrapped by the smaller, jisung too had to help him eventually when the smaller started to struggle with the tapes.

 

One by one, Jisung took out the cutely packaged clothes and grouping the pieces together.

 

The excitement grew in his heart even though none of the items he bought was for himself, rather, jisung just really couldn't wait for chenle to wear the clothes he ordered online.

 

Seeing the different clothes pieces scattered on the floor, chenle started to realize what jisung was trying to do. Heat slowly crept up chenle’s cheeks as he imagined himself wearing them.

 

“I can’t wear these,” Chenle protested, cheeks still rosy.

 

Jisung found chenle’s embarrassment super adorable but pretended to be disappointed by his answer.

 

“But it’s my birthday tomorrow,” jisung said in a sad tone.

 

The smaller seemed conflicted, though, the short statement seemed to make him give in a little.

 

“Please?” Jisung softly brushed Chenle’s lips, staring at them with a solemn expression “for me?”

 

“Hngh..” chenle let out a small cute whine.

  


 

 

In the end, Chenle gave in, giving jisung a cute slow nod which made the taller instantly beam, eyes curving into crescents.

  


 

  
  
  
  


The first outfit was a cute sailor boy outfit in white with  blue shorts. It really reminded jisung of the We Young era, except this one is much shorter and more fitted to chenle’s body. Recently, chenle rarely wears shorts out, so he’d unknowingly been desiring to see chenle wearing shorts that are so short that it’s revealing.

 

After all, Jisung finds that Chenle has the most beautiful legs he had ever seen.

 

Amongst many of his wet dreams, he had dreamt of kissing the slender milky legs til chenle begged jisung to fuck him. He was saving that good shit for later.

 

He sneaked his arms around chenle’s waist.

“Wanna try this on now?” He ran his longer fingers through his boyfriend’s blonde hair, “hn?”

 

Chenle let out a small shy “okay,” trapping his small hands in between his thighs.

  


“Come here, let me help you,” he smiled, urging chenle to step his feet into the shorts.

 

Jisung slipped them on deliberately slow, admiring the milky legs while he’s at it, letting his fingers run over the hairless legs and over the small butts, securing it around the small waist.

 

“Look,” he showed chenle in front of the large mirror in their shared room, “so pretty.”

 

Jisung looked calm, but he couldn’t ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Chenle looked absolutely adorable in the outfit. So small, like a shouta boy.

 

Jisung’s crotch started to tingle.

 

The taller pressed his growing boner against Chenle’s ass, looping his long arms around the tiny waist as he admired how chenle looked in front of the mirror.

 

The outfit was further enhanced with the black thigh highs hugging chenle’s milky legs. They’re beautiful.

 

Jisung’s palm slid down to caress the baby-smooth leg, slowly going into the inner thighs, roughly squeezing the soft plumpness. That drew a small gasp from the smaller.

 

Seeing his boyfriend’s adorable reaction, he gave chenle a kiss on his reddening ears.

 

slowly, he ran his palm higher onto the smaller’s crotch, giving it a small grope.

 

“Hngh..”

 

His other hand started to sneak up the white top, feeling up his torso all the way to the nipples making chenle’s hip to tremble in sensitivity.

 

“Sungie..” he whimpered.

 

But that only seemed to fuel jisung’s desire for the dainty boy.

 

He started to play with both chenle’s nipples and his crotch at the same time while burying his face into chenle’s neck.

 

He would glance at the mirror just to watch chenle tremble while moaning and whimpering while he touched chenle like a pervert.

 

Through the navy blue shorts, he could feel chenle’s cocklet getting hard and a small wet patch was starting to form on the front. He purposely wanted chenle to not wear any undies for this reason.

 

He knew how easily chenle’s tiny cock could produce precum in such a high amount.

 

He teased the small cock, stroking it lightly with his two fingers, “are you wetting yourself baby?”

 

“No.. hngh.. sungie no..” he managed to sob out, already feeling embarrassed.

 

“Yea?” He teased.  “Then how about now?” Jisung slid his fingers to touch chenle’s cloth covered hole while his other hand teased chenle’s other nipple.

 

“Hnngh!” chenle’s thighs reflexively clenched together, hands immediately shot out to cover his dampening crotch, at the same time trying to remove jisung’s teasing fingers from his rear and miserably failing.

 

Chenle hated to admit but his little cock was producing so much clear fluid that it looked like he peed, some even started to leak down his thighs.

 

He blamed jisung for all of these. His boyfriend had been playing with his hole too much — licking, fingering and slapping it whenever he could, especially when chenle was playing game, even inserting his big pee pee inside sometimes. Now it became too sensitive that when jisung pressed his finger against it, chenle’s hole started twitching too much and his cock started leaking.

  
  


 

 

Jisung couldn't hold back anymore, carrying chenle up to their bed and threw the smaller gently enough.

 

Chenle looked like a delicious meal all splayed out on the bed thighs pressed together shyly.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Jisung got on the bed, burying his face onto chenle’s damp crotch. He thought chenle smelled so sweet and even sniffed him loudly which made the petite boy felt even more embarrassed.

 

Lifting the shorts crotch to the side, jisung took out chenle’s little cocklet out.

 

It was so small despite being hard. Jisung salivated over the appearance, how it’s a light-pink in colour and uncut which made him look even more adorable. Jisung just couldn't get over it.

  
  


He watched how the clear fluid leaked slowly yet continuously.

 

It was clear that Chenle was so embarrassed yet so turned on by the situation.

 

Jisung wasted no time taking in the small cock into his mouth, greedily sucking the precum out of it.

 

“Hah..hngh..” chenle threw his head back, arching his spine.

 

He gripped onto the sheets tightly as jisung peppered kisses down his perineum all the way to his hole.

 

The way jisung breathed on it, teasingly blowing warm air made his hole twitch vigorously.

 

Chenle covered his hole.

 

“Don’t tease,” he whined.

 

_So cute_. Jisung chuckled, effortlessly removing his boyfriend’s stubborn small hand from his nether region.

 

Starting with a small kiss on the hole, he watched how it throbbed immediately.

He then continued to lick a long stripe over the sensitive hole, tasting him.

 

“Hngh!” Chenle’s tummy churned from feeling his boyfriend tonguing him.

 

 

He gasped the moment jisung inserted one whole long finger in.

 

Jisung’s hand moved fast, his finger rubbing chenle’s sensitive walls vigorously.

 

By then, chenle was already a moaning crying mess.

 

It wasn’t helping when jisung started kissing his trembling tummy, with how ticklish he was, chenle was thrashing even harder. He felt extremely sensitive. From everything. Every single thing.

 

Yet jisung never stopped fingering him.

  
  


Chenle ended up coming hard all over the navy boy outfit jisung just bought for him.

  
  


 

 

 

 

The next thing chenle knew, he was sitting on the floor already wearing a different outfit.

 

Looking at the mirror, he could see himself wearing a simple but cute grunge outfit.

 

Jisung had known Chenle would absolutely look cute and stunning in the black crop top paired with the short black, high-waisted skirt. He stroked the choker around his boyfriend’s milky neck.

 

Chenle looked like an adorable kitty. Absolutely fuckable.

  


The petite boy realized that jisung was taking pictures of him, so he posed prettily, just for jisung.

 

With his legs folded at the sides, he tried to pull down the short skirt that could barely hide his crotch from the front.

  


Jisung let out a low groan when chenle looked up at his phone cam with the most innocent face.

 

On recording mode this time, Jisung whipped out his big hard cock, slapping chenle’s face with it.

 

Eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly agape, chenle‘s lips chased after jisung’s cock.

 

“Hnnnh..” He whined when the taller teased him who continued to slap his heavy cock on his face.

 

Jisung made sure to capture everything — Chenle  wearing the choker and skirt outfit he chose, being an eager slut for his cock.

Just the way jisung had taught him.

 

A pretty chenle with jisung’s cock on his face in HD? Jisung will make it his home screen for sure.

  
He’s cute. Too fucking cute. Jisung mentally groaned.

 

“Such a pretty cockslut,” jisung finally let chenle had a taste of his cock.

 

“Hnnh..” chenle whined at the pet name, feeling his hole throb rapidly.

 

Jisung let his boyfriend have his cock, eagerly sucking it a good few times before he forcefully pulled it out.

 

“Get up baby.”

 

He pulled chenle into a deep rough kiss. Jisung couldn't get the overwhelming feeling he had with chenle wearing these cute outfits off his chest.

 

His palms roamed low around chenle’s small but plump ass. The high-waisted pleated skirt didn’t even cover half of his buttcheeks.

 

Stealing a glance at the mirror, jisung admired chenle’s backside in the outfit, how cutely lewd he looked wearing an extremely short skirt with his round butt exposed.

 

Jisung gave the plush ass a good possessive grope and a loud slap on his hole.

 

“Hnh! Sungie..”

 

Jisung slipped his fingers in between his asscheeks, rubbing it roughly.

 

“Your ass looks so cute with the skirt.”

  
His cock grew harder at how chenle’s hole pulsed against his fingers.

“Fuck, I want to eat your ass.”

 

 

 

 

“Lele, sit on my  face,”

 

 

 

-

 

And that’s how chenle ended up riding jisung’s face like he’s riding cock.

 

“So much easier to eat your ass with a skirt on,” jisung’s voice muffled, hands groping his boyfriend’s buns encouraging his sluttiness.

 

“Sungie.. hah.. feels good..” chenle rolled his hip, grinding his ass back and forth against jisung’s face

 

Jisung stuck out his tongue, slurping messily and sniffing his boyfriend’s ass simultaneously while lightly stroking his big cock.

 

Chenle stopped grinding his ass when jisung held hip firmly.

 

This time, the taller started to stick his tongue inside the wet hole, making the smaller moan even louder.

 

“Hngh! Hah..” chenle’s back arched in pleasure, hole clenching and unclenching around jisung’s tongue.

 

Almost like second nature, chenle started bouncing his ass on jisung’s face, fucking himself on his boyfriend’s tongue while moaning like a horny slut.

 

Chenle’s taste was addictive. Jisung could eat him up all day and still won’t get tired of it. He sucked the hole like it’s the most delicious meal he’d had in a while.

  


Jisung imagined it was his cock chenle was riding and that thought made his dick achingly throb even harder.

 

He decided to tease his own cock, giving it feather like touches with the tip of his fingers while savouring chenle’s ass.

 

He noticed how his small boyfriend started bouncing his ass faster and faster.

 

“Sungie.. Cumming! I’m cumming..hah—“

  


But before chenle could cum, jisung stopped eating him out, even circling his finger around chenle’s small cock to stop his ejaculation.

 

“Sungie noo..” he whined, tears coming out from being edged by his boyfriend.

 

Jisung lifted his cute boyfriend to sit on his big hard cock.

  


“Not so fast baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE
> 
> YALL THOUGHT IM DONE W THIS CHAP
> 
> next chap after 900 kudos ❤️
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twiter for any updates & notices!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


	7. you're my best birthday gift ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FUCK
> 
> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW
> 
> this is a continuation from chap 6 btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's Renchan!
> 
> Thank you for 977 kudos! 
> 
> I didn't calculate but most likely at least 80% of the those who responded are in team A.
> 
> That was rather interesting to know. So finally, here's the chap!
> 
> Warning: they fuck in this chap. kinda unbeta-ed.
> 
> ps, it's not their first time :*

* * *

 

 

Chenle looked so pretty with the choker on. The dark colour contrasted well with chenle’s pale skin, especially in the way chenle bared his neck, shamelessly moaning while needily grinding his ass on jisung’s hard dick.

 

The skirt wasn't in the way at all, fully displaying chenle’s leaking tiny cock. He watched the way chenle’s small balls rubbed along his length.

 

It was mesmerizing, in such a lewd way.

 

Leaning his back on the headboard, Jisung rested his large hands around chenle’s small waist, marveling at how easily his big palm could cover it almost entirely.

 

Slowly, he slid his palms lower to hold the round ass, caressing it lovingly.

 

Jisung groped them to his heart’s content, one cheek in each palm, they were soft and satisfying to squeeze.

 

He loved the way his boyfriend sighed in pleasure whenever he spread them apart, kneading it in circular motions.

 

“Such a pretty baby.”

 

His palms roamed lower all the way to chenle’s exposed thighs, admiring the milky soft skin against his rougher palms.

 

He teased the inner thighs, stroking the pale skin so close to his crotch yet he made sure to never touch the sensitive twitching cock.

 

“Sungie hng, sungieee..” chenle kept on calling jisung’s name, looking like a horny slut while rolling his hip back and forth rapidly.

 

The smaller’s cheeks were flushed in such a lovely baby-pink, eyes already glossy from the pleasure.

 

“Sungie.. please,” at this point, chenle was desperately rubbing his sensitive hole on jisung’s throbbing cock.

 

“My hole feels itchy,” he whined, “sungie, help me.”

 

The smaller ground his ass faster.

 

“Please please please..”

 

Needy.

 

Seeing chenle becoming undone in front of him, jisung was so close to losing his self control.

 

Breathe. Self control.

 

The taller slipped his fingers in between the ass making chenle whimper.

 

The hole was twitching rapidly, soaking wet from jisung eating him out earlier, mixed with chenle’s pooling precum and jisung’s.

 

“Right here?” He teased.

 

“Hng, right there..” he whimpered. The hole was clenching and unclenching so much as if trying to swallow jisung’s finger whole.

 

“Baby, you’re so needy.” He rubbed the hole, slowly, up and down, “such a slutty hole.”

 

“Hngh!” Chenle could feel jisung slapping his hole with his fingers and it felt so good.

 

“Still itchy baby?” He gave the hole another slap, “hn?”

 

“Itchy..” the smaller whimpered. “It’s inside sungie..”

 

Jisung inserted his middle finger inside smoothly, it’s so slick courtesy from jisung eating him out.

 

He started moving his finger, twisting it around “here?”

 

“Hnh.. deeper,” he whined.

 

Fuck.

 

Chenle was so needy that it surprised jisung a little, but he wasn't complaining.

 

So Jisung inserted another finger and started fingering the slutty hole a vigorously. He kept adding more fingers but this time he poured cold lube all over his fingers and chenle’s ass.

 

“Hnn.. feels good..”

 

The room was loud with the fingering squelching sounds mixed with the petite’s delicious moans.

 

Jisung’s fingers were so long, drowning the smaller in pleasure. Being fingered by his boyfriend felt so good and felt so different than when jisung made chenle finger himself.

 

Jisung was fingering him so hard and fast that it made chenle feel so weak.

 

“Sungie..” Chenle’s voice cracked as he buried his face into jisung’s broad shoulder, he felt like crying and even slipped up a little, body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure. His hips were shaking along with the high-speed fingering.

 

But it felt so good that, slowly, chenle started to move his hips, looping his arms around jisung’s neck as he fucked himself onto jisung’s long fingers.

 

“Deeper, more,” he whined.

 

Jisung gazed at his pretty boyfriend looking so fucked out. Chenle was crying a little bit, his eyes were glistening and his tears-stained cheeks still pink. He looked so fuckable and so, so pretty especially with the choker still on.

 

“Baby, what you need is my cock.” He whispered against chenle’s swollen pink lips before kissing it. Chenle moaned into the kiss.

 

“Is that what you want baby?” Jisung brushed his lips against chenle’s. “Want my cock inside?” He fingered the slutty hole faster, “hn?”

 

“Want,” chenle’s warm slick hole tightened around his fingers, “want your _pee-pee_ inside..” he whimpered cutely.

 

Jisung’s cock was throbbing so hard with how much blood was pumping to his crotch. God, the things chenle do to him.

 

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” he groaned.

 

“Up baby,” he lifted chenle’s hip up so it hovered over his hard big cock.

 

The taller made sure to pour a generous amount of lube all over his cock before lowering chenle’s ass so it could touch the fat tip.

 

Jisung teasingly slapped the heavy cock against the slutty pink hole, earning a needy whine from his cute boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile in adoration, eyes curving into crescents.

 

Slowly, he circled the wet tip around the rim before dipping it inside making chenle gasp, “hah..”

 

Feeling mischievous, jisung fucked chenle’s hole using only the large tip a few times before pulling it out completely.

 

“Noo Sungie..” he whined making jisung laugh. He loves it when chenle whines.

 

“So cute.”

 

The taller couldn't help it, his boyfriend was too adorable he had to tease him.

 

Jisung leaned forward to give chenle’s pouty lips a chaste kiss, “I won’t tease anymore.”

 

Jisung held his heavy cock vertically while Chenle aligned his boyfriend’s cockhead in place.

 

This time the smaller inserted the tip himself.

 

The taller watched how his boyfriend’s cute pink hole swallowed his cockhead easily.

 

Jisung was, by no means, small when he’s hard, so it’s mesmerising to see how chenle took him in, gradually, inch by inch.

 

Not even halfway through, chenle stopped as he gasped. Must've hit a bundle of sensitive nerves.

 

“You’re doing great lele,” jisung stroked his boyfriend’s soft cheeks, earning a soft mewl from the smaller.

 

As he went lower, Chenle’s warm walls were tightening too much around his dick which made jisung moan.

 

“Shit, so tight baby,” he hissed. “Relax your muscles a little bit.”

 

“Mm..” Chenle obediently followed jisung’s instruction, this time taking in at least 5 inches in one go. He was breathing hard, but it felt so good.

 

“Hah.. so big..” there were at least 3 inches left and chenle already felt extremely sensitive.

 

Over the shirt, jisung caressed chenle’s small hard nipples that were sticking out cutely.

 

Chenle’s hole clenched and unclenched around jisung’s cock, back arching beautifully as he moaned.

 

“Just a little bit more baby,” jisung encouraged, stroking the hard nubs, “relax.”

 

As soon as he could feel chenle’s muscles relaxing, jisung forcefully pulled chenle’s down hip to sit on his cock completely.

 

“Ah!” Chenle moaned, hole gripping jisung’s cock as his hips trembled. Jisung watched as translucent watery cum spurted out of chenle’s little cock rapidly.

 

The smaller’s hole was deliciously eating his cock that Jisung ached to cum, but he held back.

 

“Cumming already?” Jisung teased, already moving even when chenle still felt sensitive.

 

“Wait.. hngh..” chenle’s tummy coiled feeling the cock moving inside him.

 

Still leaning against the headboard, Jisung folded his knees so he could get leverage to fuck chenle harder.

 

“Sungie,” chenle moaned as jisung thrusted his hip up fast.

 

All those years of dancing really paid well. His thrusts were strong and steady.

 

“Hah big..”

 

Chenle felt so full from having jisung’s big cock inside him, but it felt so good.

 

He loved jisung’s cock so much.

 

The smaller was still sensitive from cumming, but the pleasure from being fucked unknowingly felt so addictive, and now he found himself chasing after it.

 

The petite boy even started to fuck himself on the cock, meeting jisung’s hard thrusts.

 

“Hngh.. So good.” He moaned.

 

Chenle eagerly bounced on jisung’s big cock while sticking his ass out lewdly.

 

“So cute.” He smacked the round ass with both his palms.

 

“Hnhh!” Chenle loved the crisp sound knowing it’s from jisung’s palms and his ass. Jisung gave him another spank,immediately groping them to soothe the warmness.

 

Chenle rode the dick faster.

 

“Hah.. ah! Ah! Ah..”

 

The smaller couldn't stop moaning and whimpering from being fucked, and gosh, did jisung love it.

 

The room was loud with a mixture of smacking sounds, lewd squelchings and chenle’s beautiful moans.

 

Jisung couldn't miss out the opportunity to capture the moment, so he did.

 

“Be pretty for me lele.”

 

It wasn't much of a hard task because chenle is naturally a cute boy to begin with and he knows it.

 

The smaller didn't falter and instead continued to ride the dick like a cute slut. Jisung’s big cock kept on brushing against his sensitive spots, making him a whimpering mess but he still wanted more.

 

He arched his back, sticking his ass out while holding jisung’s firm abdomen for leverage so he could bounce harder and faster all the while moaning like a whore.

 

His little cocklet continuously leaked precum as it bounced along chenle’s ride. It was such a lewd sight and jisung was glad he managed to capture that. He’d definitely use it as a fapping material when chenle goes to shanghai.

 

Chenle knew to alter his speed as he stopped bouncing. This time he rolled his hips, grinding his ass back and forth on jisung’s cock. He gave jisung’s phone the most innocent stare as he sucked on his own thumb.

“Fuck.”

 

Whenever chenle does these things, it seemed to trigger a button inside jisung that just wanted to wreck chenle’s ass.

 

Throwing his phone aside, jisung pulled chenle by the waist, giving him a rough kiss.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he groaned. “I love you so much.”

 

Holding chenle’s hips firmly, he started thrusting his hip up against chenle’s ass.

 

He was fucking into chenle’s hole with shallow but powerful rapid thrusts til his small boyfriend become a moaning mess.

 

The continuous strings of moans and whimpers that escaped chenle’s pretty lips seemed unending.

 

Eventually the rapid thrusts caused jisung’s cock to continuously rub near chenle’s prostate, abusing the spot.

 

“Sungie! Hnghh..” he whined.

 

Jisung watched as his boyfriend became a hot mess in front of him. The intense pleasure caused Chenle to thrash around as his hole clenched rapidly around jisung’s cock.

 

“You like that?” Jisung steadily fucked him.  “You like my cock?”

 

“I love it, hngh,” the smaller whimpered, “it’s so big,” chenle loved the feeling of jisung’s long and thick cock filling up his sensitive hole, and it filled jisung’s chest with a sense of pride knowing only he ever gets to fuck a cute boy desired by many.

 

Jisung noticed the way chenle’s abdomen contract and his hips tremble.

 

“Cumming baby?”

 

““Eung..” the smaller seemed to be drowning in pleasure to the point of being unable to form coherent words.

 

He continued to fuck chenle with animalistic speed till the smaller squirted thin cum in small spurts all over jisung’s chest.

 

Jisung followed after, his big cock being squeezed by chenle’s warm hole. Yet he continued thrusting fast as he came.

 

Inside chenle’s hole, jisung’s cock continuously shot thick white cum, filling the tight hole deep endlessly.

 

“Shit.. so good..” jisung moaned.

 

The smaller could feel so much of his boyfriend's hot cum inside him, it felt so weird but so good that it made his hole crave for more.

 

Jisung made sure to give few long hard thrusts, fucking the thick cum deep, sighing in pleasure.

His big cock remained hard blocking the cum from flowing out, though, some managed to seep out.

 

Jisung glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5 minutes past midnight. And then he felt his small boyfriend give him a chaste kiss.

 

With his blushing cheeks and eyes disappearing into adorable lines, chenle shyly smiled.

“Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET
> 
> Initially there was a third outfit but I was too lazy to even write it but LISTEN. jisung worshipped chenle's legs and they fucked until sunrise. Chenle almost missed his flight to Shanghai, and he had to pretend not to limp in the airport.
> 
> **I want to know:**   
>  **1\. what your guess on what would've been the third outfit (hint: boyish but cute, not lingerie)**   
>  **2\. what YOU would've loved to be the 3rd outfit again, for science lmao**
> 
>  
> 
> _leave your answer under the comments or curious cat!_
> 
> * * *
> 
> thanks for sticking through all 7 chapters of _**Wittle Marsh!**_
> 
> Will this be the end? that's all up to you.  
> 
> I was thinking of writing a special chapter, perhaps after this fic reaches 1500 kudos  
> hint: chenle becomes naughtier, and they have FUN  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kudos and comments help motivate me to write!  
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> See you in my next fic! Coming soon ❤️


	8. Extra Chapter! Thank u for 1.5K kudos <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.5K kudos and Renchan 1 year anniv special!
> 
>  
> 
> Even after spending the whole day with Chenle aka his cute boyfriend, Jisung still wants more of him.
> 
> or, in which, Jisung misses his boyfriend so much after not seeing Chenle for one whole day before their filming in Shanghai, now he wants to pour out all his love and horniness as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's Renchan!
> 
> Thank you for 1544 kudos, 1500 followers on twt, and hey it's my 1 year anniv here on ao3!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Idek what goes on in this chap, but as always
> 
> warning:  
> Don't like, don't read  
> Minor chensung content ahead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Chenle.”

 

Their bodies were facing each other on Chenle’s childhood bed, dead tired from filming all day in Shanghai.

 

Jisung’s face suddenly blushed at the thought of them basically having their date around Shanghai. 

 

Just thinking about how the video will come out, did they capture his pure happiness from spending time with Chenle, and how utterly in love he was?

 

Jisung combed his fingers through Chenle’s hair, lightly brushing his scalp. 

 

“Hmnf..” a soft moan escaped Chenle’s lips, he looked so adorable like a sleepy baby, the sight made Jisung want to cuddle him and litter him with kisses. 

  


Not to mention they haven’t slept together in a while, he’s been craving to touch Chenle more these days, pulling him to the toilet in between schedules so he could help Chenle masturbate, locking the empty prep room just to have a 5 minute-make out, groping Chenle’s ass when nobody was looking in the hallway.

  
  
  


And now, they’re here alone, in his boyfriend’s childhood bedroom. 

  


“Chenle, you should take off those clothes at least.”

 

At times like these, it honestly felt like Jisung is older than Chenle. 

  


He could hear his boyfriend cutely groaning, eyes already shut.

 

“Help me sungie..” the smaller whined. 

  
  


“You’re baby,” Jisung teasingly said, yet his face couldn’t contain how soft he was for the smaller.  He’s so fucking in love with Chenle. Wow. 

  
  


He couldn’t believe he was starting to feel awake despite being on the verge of falling asleep earlier. 

  


The things he’d do for his boyfriend. 

 

Jisung found himself slowly lifting up Chenle’s shirt, gulping the moment the first stripe of skin showed itself, as if he hadn’t done this dozens of times already. 

  


“Chenle, up.”

  


“Hngg..” the smaller had to force himself to raise his arms. 

  


Just like that, Jisung had carefully pulled up the shirt, he felt his mouth watering from seeing Chenle’s smooth, fair skin. 

 

His skin is so flawless and not to mention his flat tummy, Jisung’s mouth watered a little bit. 

 

He wanted to suck on it so bad, especially his tiny, pink nipples. He missed them so much and how sensitive they are when he licked and sucked them hard. 

 

Maybe he’d play a little bit. 

  
  


“Hanh..” 

 

Ah, Chenle’s moans, he loves them so much, (just like how he got them saved in a whole playlist).

 

The taller pressed his lips onto Chenle’s left nipple, slowly sucking and swirling his tongue round the nubs.

 

He let his tongue teasingly massage the nipple, it turned him on how the sensitive nubs slowly grew perkier as if seeking more attention from him.

 

“Sungie..,” The smaller’s whines were heavy with sleepiness and growing neediness, “m’ sleepy..”

  


Chenle drew a sharp breath as the taller latched his tongue onto his other nipple. It was warm, and wet, and the texture of his boyfriend’s tongue against his slutty nipple felt a bit too much.

 

“Hnn.. we have early schedule tomorrow,” Chenle whispered, but hips were already bucking up from sensitivity.

 

“Shh, just a little bit,” Jisung tried to reassure in a soft voice before licking a long stripe from his navel before kissing his cute belly button.

 

The taller knew better that Chenle is the most ticklish around the area, he was already getting turned on from the smaller squirming around, caged under his arms.

 

“Sungie.. Hnnh, stop..” Chenle’s moans were so sweet and such a turn on. He wanted to tease more.

 

Lips pressing kisses to Chenle’s milky skin, his long fingers caressed his small waist, down to the back.

 

“Hahh..” Chenle’s back arched feeling ticklish and turned on.

 

But Jisung’s fingers didn’t stop there. They slowly made their way inside Chenle’s pants, his long middle finger dipping into the cleft of Chenle’s ass.

 

The moment Chenle felt the pad of the taller’s finger on his hole, his thighs couldn't help but clench, his hole twitching violently. The way his body remembered what it had been missing, knowing the things Jisung’s long fingers could do to him.

 

“Sungie.. Don’t,” Chenle was clearly embarrassed by the way his face grew redder, adorably covering his face with his slim arms. 

 

Jisung’s heart raced because how could his baby be so damn adorable every single time when they do this. 

  


“Baby..” The taller tried to put down Chenle’s arms so he could see his cute face, but the smaller only whined softly before covering his face with his small palms.

 

“Want me to do it for you, baby?” Jisung’s voice was soft and tender for Chenle, “Is that better for you?”

 

“Mm..” The smaller’s face was still covered but his small nods were noticeable enough, it made Jisung smile in adoration.

 

“Okay baby, I’ll do it for you,” Jisung kissed the back of Chenle’s hand and his red ears, he knew how much Chenle loves it when he calls him baby.

  


Taking off Chenle’s pants, his sight was marveled by Chenle’s hairless, baby-smooth groin, where his tiny, pink cock sprung upon the removal of his undies.

 

There were clear precum oozing out, Chenle was obviously affected knowing Jisung was staring at his pretty thing.

 

Jisung’s eyes curled into crescents at his baby’s cuteness, “so pretty,” he cooed before kissing Chenle’s tiny prince part. 

 

He just smiled even more when the smaller whimpered weakly. 

 

“Can you open your legs for me baby? Can you do that for me?” Jisung’s hand gently caressed the luscious, plush thighs, “hn?”

 

Chenle felt embarrassed that he shook his head, tears already pooling in his eyes, but the way Jisung rubbed the sides of his thighs made his heart sway. He could feel his muscles relaxing, making things easier for his boyfriend.

 

He loved the way Chenle’s thighs trembled when he neared his face on the smaller’s genitals, must’ve felt his breath tickling his sensitive parts.

 

Jisung’s eyes were half-lidded the moment he pressed his lips gently onto his boyfriend’s inviting pink hole. It fluttered almost immediately. 

 

Jisung swore he almost lost it.

 

Chenle squealed when he felt his boyfriend used his warm tongue to play with his hole, his knees already feeling weak. His eyes widened in panic the moment he realized his mama might have (definitely) heard him.

 

The taller ate Chenle’s ass as if he hadn’t gotten dinner, teasingly slurping on his boyfriend’s sweet hole. The wet squelching sound was so loud, Chenle was almost sure Jisung was doing it on purpose.

  


The smaller tried his best to hide his moans, covering his mouth, eyes clenching from the overwhelming pleasure. Seriously, Jisung was too skilled with his tongue that it had Chenle’s hips trembling continuously.

  


He could feel Jisung’s large, rougher palm groping his ass from behind, pulling his ass impossibly closer to his face. For a split second, Chenle swore he could feel Jisung’s long tongue grazing his sensitive spot, it had his puck palpitating around Jisung’s tongue.

 

The pleasure was too much! Chenle’s arms reflexively reached out to push Jisung’s head away from his quivering hips, whiny moans threatening to escape his throat, but his actions only motivated Jisung to swirl his tongue with more strength, Chenle felt like crying.

 

_‘Jisung. You insatiable satan.'_

 

At this rate, Chenle felt like he might pass out anytime soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Extra extra:

  
  


“Sungie, don’t do it so hard, mama might hear.”

 

“Shh, don’t worry, just keep it down.” He felt consumed by his own lust that he barely felt sleepy anymore, drunk in Chenle’s hushed whines and whimpers. 

 

His wet fingers twisted around and curled experimentally to prod at Chenle’s prostate, all the while kissing him messily with saliva dripping down their chins. 

  


“Hngnn..” the sleepiness mixed with all the pleasure Jisung is giving, Chenle’s body is confused.

 

All his sensitive spots were being fondled by Jisung. From his tongue being caressed by Jisung’s, to his ass being fingered, his other hand that was rubbing his perky nipple and Jisung’s big cock that is humping his tiny one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“You’re the cutest baby in the world, Chenle. You know that?”

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Insert Chenle’s confident “I know” in English
> 
>  
> 
> Get this fic to 2000 kudos legends!! 💖
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't alr know, for Renchan's ao3 1 year special I've decided to add +1 chapter for my top3 fics with highest kudos on different days (I announced this on twt)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave nice comments in the comment section, and kudos would be very very lovely ❤️  
>  
> 
> Leave nice asks if you’d like🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot and do vid edits) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


End file.
